Supernatural: Battle Royale
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: What would happen if everyone and their brother that Sam and Dean ever met came back and started World War III? What would happen if Azazel and Lilith took over management of the demons? I think Dean might have a problem or two with that idea. Don't you?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is my first story so please be nice.

* * *

Return

Dean sat down and Sam handed him a beer.

"I don't see why you can't just call Cass for this," Sam said.

"We don't need to call a frickin' angel to hunt down a shifter," Dean said bitterly.

"Apparently we do," Sam said. "We've been hunting him for over three weeks. We have yet to find the place he hides, we have yet to see him on camera or in person, that we know of. We can't find this guy. Either he's not actually a shifter, or he's not here."

"Okay," Dean said. "You call."

"Sure," Sam said then closed his eyes. "Cass, we could really use your help. We're supposed to be hunting a shifter but we're having a little trouble finding him."

"You should try harder to pray to only Castiel," someone behind them said.

They both spun around to see Naomi standing leaning against the Impala.

"Hey there Naomi," Dean said. "How's it hangin'?"

"Hey Dean," Naomi said. "I finally get to-"

Before she could finish, an angel blade sprouted from his chest. She began to glow until the light was blinding, then the light faded and she was dead.

"Shut up Naomi," Cass said pulling his angel blade out. "You called me for a shifter?"

"Originally," Dean said. "I'm glad we did though."

"I can see that," Cass said. "So, the shifter is in the warehouse to the ea..."

Cass froze and looked north. Then disappeared.

"Where's he off to?" Dean asked.

"Don't know," Sam said. "Let's go get the shifter."

"Deal," Dean said.

They both got in and started heading east. When they reached the warehouse they got their pistols and Dean got a silver throwing knife just in case. Then they went inside and looked around. The shifter was hangin from the rafters with a, iron chain forming a noose around his neck.

"Nice try freak," Dean said.

"I got it," Sam said.

Just as Sam aimed up at the body, the chain broke and the shifter dropped to the floor. Then he jumped up and three more dropped from the rafters.

"Oh perfect," Dean said. "Any bright ideas?"

"Just the usual one," Sam said.

Dean smirked and they both opened fire. About a minute later they had killed two of them and the other two were beating them to a pulp. Dean managed to grab his knife and stuck it into one of the shifters' heart. Then he threw it at the other. It hit him in the side of the neck but it got his attention. A moment later, Sam had his gun again.

"Not bad," the shifter said. "I'm impressed."

"Well that is what we live for," Dean said then shoved him away to give Sam a clear shot.

Sam took the shot and the shifter dropped. Dean groaned and picked up his pistol.

"Finally," Dean said. "Now can we do a nice easy ghost?"

"Sure," Sam said. "Although personally, I was thinking of a vacation."

"That works too," Dean said. "I vote Elizabethville, Ohio."

"Dude, no," Sam said.

"What's in Elizabethville?" Cass asked appearing an inch behind them."

"Jeez Cass," Dean said jumping violently. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Cass said. "I brought a friend."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"She's out at the car," Cass said then disappeared.

"Could he be any more vague?" Dean asked.

"Probably," Sam said. "Let's go meet our friend."

Dean nodded and they went outside. When they got outside, they saw Jo sitting on the hood of the Impala drinking a beer.

"Jo," Dean said suddenly felling choked up without knowing why.

"Dean," Jo said smiling. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Jo," Sam said. "Long time no see."

Jo tossed them each a beer and Sam opened his but Dean just stood staring at Jo.

"You okay?" Jo asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said shaking his head and opening his beer.

Dean walked over to the Impala and leaned on the side. Sam leaned next to him and they all drank in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll ask. Do you know who brought you back?"

"No," Jo said. "But I'm not the only one. There were a lot of them. One hot blonde chick who was asking everyone about some knife, another hot blonde chick who was talking about seals, a guy with grey hair and yellow eyes, two guesses who that was, and there was some really ugly guy who's body was rotting away."

"Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No," Jo said. "That's just a few."

"So, Yellow Eyes is back," Sam said. "And so are Ruby, Lucifer, and Lilith. Just what we need."

"Lucifer, as in..." Jo began.

"The devil," Dean said. "Correct."

"Perfect," Jo said. "Now what?"

"Now?" asked a hauntingly familiar voice. "Now you all die...again."

Dean spun around and punched Azazel in the face but Azazel returned the favor and sent Dean flying.

"Now that's not very nice," Azazel said. "I was only trying to talk. Sammy, nice to see you again."

"Speak for yourself," Sam said. "Where are the others?"

"They're busy enjoying themselves," Azazel said. "So, shall we get started?"

Sam opened the trunk and pulled out Ruby's knife. Then he pulled out the rest of the weapons and gave them to Jo.

"You and Dean get out of here," Sam said. "I'll handle Azazel."

Jo wanted to protest but before she could, Cass appeared and then disappeared with all three of them leaving Azazel with the Impala.

"Damn it!" Azazel yelled and smashed his fists into the roof of the car.

Cass dropped Dean and Sam off on a random cliff then left again.

"Now where's he going?" Dean asked.

"Don't know," Sam said. "Maybe Heaven?"

"Maybe," Dean said. "Where are we?"

"Don't know," Jo said.

"I do," Jo said looking to the north. "A cowboy cemetery in Southern Wyoming."

"Oh boy," Dean said. "Please tell me it's not, that cemetery."

In answer, there was the sound of an explosion and pieces of cement and metal shot skyward followed by a huge cloud of black smoke. As they watched, hundreds of thousands of demons shot into the sky and spread in all directions. There were so many that the sky had gone pitch black even though it was only noon.

"We are so screwed," Dean said.

"Understatement of the year," Jo said.

Suddenly there were seven people standing around them. One was fat, one was dressed in a tuxedo and had his hair combed back, one was a familiar, very hot blonde, one was a seven foot tall bodybuilder, and the rest were all average men.

"Oh please tell me they're not who I think they are," Dean said.

"Yeah they are," Sam said. "Hey Pride."

"Sam," Pride said.

"Dean," Sam said.

"Oh for the love of...do it," Dean said knowing there was no other way.

Sam raised his hand toward Pride but before he could use his psychic abilities, Death was standing inside the circle of demons.

"I'd get down Dean," Death said.

Dean, Sam, and Jo, all dropped to the ground and covered their eyes. Even with their hands up, they were temporarily blinded by whatever Death did. When they looked again, Pride was alive and Death was gone.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "Why'd he leave you?"

"Lucifer has perfect timing huh?" Pride asked.

"Oh perfect," Sam said. "This again."

"Now," Pride said. "Let's see how much I remember?"

Pride started by flinging Dean and Sam away since Sam had Ruby's knife and Dean had gotten the colt out of the arsenal Jo was holding. Then he pulled the arsenal out of Jo's hands and smashed her in the head with it. Jo stumbled back then stood and pulled out her iron knife. Pride actually laughed for a couple seconds then reached into the arsenal and pulled out a machete. Dean stood and jumped onto Pride's back, stabbing him in the neck. Jo stopped and Pride choked out a gurgle then dropped dead.

"That was easier than last time," Dean said. "How's your head?"

"In pain," Jo said. "I'll live."

Dean helped Sam up and then they all looked around.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

Just then there was an explosion in a city just west of the cliff. Dean took the weapons case and they all began heading toward the city. When they reached the outside of the city, they stopped and Dean opened the case. He took out his purgatory blade and gave Jo a pump action shotgun and enough ammo to last a good ten minutes. Then he stashed the case in a bush. They all took a general vote that they weren't happy then they walked into the city.

The explosion had been a gas station after a fuel tanker crashed into it. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people brawling in the streets all over the city. Those who were winning were clearly demons but the city had an unusually high number of hunters so a lot of demons were being exercised. Unfortunately, for every demon exercised, three more tore that hunter apart.

"Damn there's a lot," Dean said.

"Yep," Sam said. "What do we do?"

"For one," Dean said. "Pray that the big hitters aren't here. Two, get some frickin' angels in here."

"Um, Dean," Jo said.

Dean looked around and groaned. The Hunters were all dead and exactly twenty demons had been successfully exercised.

"Great," Dean said. "Hey Cass, we could use some help down here."

"I guess we play King of the Hill now," Sam said. "Shall we?"

The demons charged and Dean was the first to react. He swung his blade and removed a demon's head then slashed another across the chest. When the blade injured a demon, the demon not only left the body, but they also were sent back to Hell. Sam was using the knife fairly well and was killing as many demons as Dean was sending to Hell. Jo, on the other hand, was blasting every demon that got close to her while Dean covered her when she reloaded.

"This isn't going too well," Dean said.

"No kidding," Sam said. "How you doing on ammo Jo?"

"Almost out," Jo said.

Just then, Alastair appeared and put his arm through Jo. The moment he did, Sam drove Ruby's knife up through his jaw into his brain. Dean picked up Jo and carried her away from the demons and Sam followed. Dean knelt behind a wall and gently laid Jo against it. She was alive but only just. The demons began to move toward Dean and the others but just then they were surrounded by Angels. The angels and demons began to fight and it was fairly even at first until Azazel, Lilith, and several other demons arrived. All of them were powerful, and all of them were demons killed by Sam and Dean. Eventually, all of them disappeared at the exact same time.

"Where'd they go?" Sam asked.

"Jo," Dean said. "Stay with me. Jo!"

"I'm still here," Jo said. "No need to yell."

"Jo," Dean said. "You've got to hang on. You've got to stay with me."

"No," Jo said. "I'm finished. You're going to have to end this on your own."

"No," Dean said. "Please. You can't die."

"She doesn't have to," someone behind Dean said.

Dean looked around and saw Casey kneeling beside him.

"Casey?" Dean asked. "How do I save her?"

"You don't," Casey said. "But I can."

"How?" Dean asked. "By possessing her?"

"Yes," Casey said. "I'll let her be in control but I'll keep her alive until your angel friend can heal her. So long as he doesn't kill me."

"Why would you help?" Dean asked.

"Because," Casey said. "Despite being a demon, I know what it's like to love. And I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You're a good person Dean. You don't deserve to feel that kind of pain."

"It's up to Jo," Dean said. "Are you willing to...Jo? Jo! Do it."

Casey switched from her current host to Jo and a moment later Jo opened her eyes. Casey was in control so Jo's eyes were black.

"Is she-" Dean began.

"Alive," Casey said. "Another second and she'd have been dead."

"She'll live?" Dean asked.

"She'll wake back up in a minute," Casey said. "I need your word that when she's healed, I'll be allowed to leave alive."

"I swear you'll live," Dean said.

Casey nodded then Jo's eyes turned back to normal and she slumped back against the wall. A moment later she groaned and looked around. Dean looked down and saw that her wound had closed but knew that she would still die unless he could get Cass to heal her without killing Casey.

"Dean?" Jo asked.

"Jo," Dean said hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm possessed," Jo said.

"Casey's keeping you alive," Dean said. "Don't worry. She won't try to control you."

"Why do you trust her so much?" Jo asked.

"Because there's nothing else that can keep you alive until Cass gets here," Dean said. "I have to trust her."

"Okay," Jo said. "I guess we should make sure I can't be exercised huh?"

Dean nodded and Jo held her arm out. Dean carved the same symbol that had kept Meg inside Sam into her arm. She fought the urge to scream until he was done then sighed.

"Done," Dean said. "Now then. Cass, I really need your help with this. Please get your feathery-"

"What is it?" Cass asked.

"Jo's hurt," Dean said. "The demon's keeping her alive but I need you to heal her."

"Okay," Cass said. "I assume you don't want me to kill the demon."

"Good guess," Dean said.

Cass walked forward and reached toward Jo but before he could touch her, he froze.

"That can't be good," Cass said.

"Um, Cass," Dean said. "Could you hurry up?"

Cass vanished and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Helpful as ever," Dean said. "Cass? Where the heck did you go?"

"We're in trouble," Cass said reappearing and healing Jo. "Dick Roman is back."

"Oh perfect," Dean said. "We need to leave, now."

Cass disappeared again and Dean helped Jo up. He was about to release the lock and let Casey leave when exactly twenty Leviathans appeared and attacked Dean and Sam. Dean began easily removing heads while protecting Jo. Sam did his best not to get killed. After a couple of minutes, Dean finished dropping the Leviathans and looked around. Jo had a gash in her arm and Sam had a broken rib, but aside from that, they were okay.

"I need to talk to Casey for a second," Dean said.

Jo nodded and her eyes turned black.

"You called?" Casey said.

"How bad is the wound?" Dean asked. "Jo would never tell me the truth."

"It's not good," Casey said. "But if you bandage it up she should be fine. There's also been a complication. When Cass healed Jo, I got fused to her soul. I don't need the lock because I'm a part of her now."

"Perfect," Dean said. "Now what?"

"Right now we all need to leave," Casey said. "And you need to bandage our arm."

"Not to mention we need to figure out who, or what, is reviving everyone," Sam said. "And we need to know who else is back."

Dean nodded then passed out. Jo and Sam passed out too and Jo's last thought was that she could hear someone speaking Latin.

THE END

* * *

I am trying to decide who's going to be with Sam. I would like your input so I'm using your reviews as a poll. The options are Bela, blonde Ruby, the witch Elizabeth, or you can choose your own. There will be no Jessica or Madison. I will give you exactly one week to decide. If no one reviews, I'll decide myself and anyone who doesn't like my choice can suck it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

World War III

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. He, Sam, and Jo were all bound and gagged in recliners in a random living room.

_At least we got a comfy chair this time,_ Dean thought.

Jo and Sam both woke up and they all began sawing at their ropes with knives they kept in their sleeves. Dean stopped when the rope was cut enough for him to break it and Sam and Jo did the same. They all stashed their knives just as three women walked in. One had straight blonde hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, a black leather jacket, a grey undershirt, a heart-shaped locket, and blue skinny jeans. Another had shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair, a grey vest over a violet shirt, and blue skinny jeans. The last one, had short wavy dark brown hair, a red business jacket over a white blouse, and navy blue pants.

"Hello boys," Joyce said. "You gave me quite the run around looking for my body. But I found it. Now, which of you would like to know the chewy taste of your insides first?"

"I'll start with the tall one," Ruby said standing in front of Sam.

"I'll take the girl," Elizabeth said. "That leaves the cute one for you."

"Yay me," Joyce said.

Joyce opened her mouth to its full extent and Ruby pulled out her knife. Elizabeth began to speak Latin and a moment later, Joyce went back to her human form and began to choke. After a second she began to choke up razor blades. After another minute she collapsed and Ruby began using her knife to cut her head off. After a couple minutes, she finished and dropped the head in a metal box then locked it.

"There," Ruby said removing Sam's gag.

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't you prefer us dead for killing you?"

"I'm not very happy about that," Ruby said. "But I might as well stick to the winning side. Plus I really do care about you."

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean said now free from his gag.

"You're one to talk," Casey said.

"Shut up," Dean said. "How's Jo?"

"Her arm's healed thanks to Elizabeth," Casey said. "She doesn't trust anyone in this room except us though."

"Can't imagine why," Dean said. "Let me see her."

Jo's eyes turned back to normal and Jo glared at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about her," Dean said. "She's a friend. It's Ruby I don't trust."

"And with good reason," Ruby said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be."

"I'm sure," Dean said.

"Here," Elizabeth said handing Dean his purgatory blade.

"Thanks," Dean said.

Dean untied Jo and they all walked out of the room just in time for Bela Talbot to crash through the front door and land right in front of Sam.

"Damn Hell Hounds," Bela said standing and drawing the colt.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Woke up with it," Bela said. "Doesn't work for shit on Hell Hounds."

"No kidding," Dean said.

Dusk suddenly shot into the air as the Hell Hound dashed through the doorway. It leapt at Bela but before it could get to her, Dean swung his purgatory blade into its face and killed it. He ripped it out just as Edger walked through the door.

"Oh perfect," Dean said. "Now we have to deal with this guy. Shoot him Bela."

Bela shot him in the head but Edger just spit the bullet back out.

"Figures," Dean said.

Edger charged but before he could kill anyone, Dean removed his head.

"I hate Leviathans," Dean said.

They all walked outside and three tanks rolled into view.

"What the heck is this?" Sam asked.

"World War Three," Ruby said. "Demons and angels and humans."

"Great," Dean said. "Guess we should find the angels."

"No time," Ruby said. "The angels and demon are fighting somewhere we can't reach. We should be more concerned with the demon they left behind."

"Samhain," Sam said.

"Correct," Ruby said.

"Perfect," Dean said. "Just what we need."

"Are you prepared?" Cass asked handing Dean the weapons case they left outside the city.

"Not really," Dean said.

"Then you should hurry," Cass said.

With that, Cass teleported them all to Afghanistan.

"Where are we and why are we there?" Dean asked.

"Welcome to World War Three," Cass said. "I have to go. Be ready to fight and keep stocked of everything you might need."

"We don't have everything we need," Dean said. "We need Bobby and Death to have half a chance."

"Death is under Lucifer's control again," Cass said. "Balthazar and Gabriel are working to free him."

"Okay," Dean said. "How long will it take?"

"A couple days at most," Cass said. "They will bring you the spell when they're finished."

With that, Cass was gone again. Dean groaned and looked around. There was a group of vampires to the right and a group of ghouls to the left.

"Perfect," Dean said. "Who wants what?"

"I still have the colt," Bella said.

"Shoot for the ghouls' heads then," Dean said then charged at the vampires with Jo a step behind him with a machete.

When they reached the vampires, Dean beheaded two and Jo beheaded the other two. Dean smirked at Jo who was busy trying not to freak out by the fact that some of the vampires' blood had sprayed into her hair which was now coated in it.

"Don't even start," Jo said when she saw him grinning.

"I think it's an improvement," Dean said obviously kidding. "Of course, improving on you wouldn't be very hard."

"Ha ha," Jo said. "At least I don't fight while holding my bone."

Dean glanced at his purgatory blade's bone handle and smirked.

"No," Dean said. "But everyone knows you want to hold my bone."

Jo scoffed but couldn't think of anything to come back with so she turned and stormed away. Dean was sure he caught a blush on her face when she did. Dean smiled, pleased with himself and walked back over to the others who had finished the ghouls fairly easily thanks to the colt.

"We should find somewhere to-" Bella was cut off by the howl of a Hell Hound just before it tackled her from behind and began to shred her bag.

Jo turned stumbled back terrified as a memory of her own previous run in with a Hell Hound. Sam seemed to surprised to move, and Dean had been knocked over by the Hell Hound. Ruby, on the other hand, picked up Dean's purgatory blade and beheaded the Hell Hound.

"Great," Sam said looking at Bella who was barely alive.

"Help me," Bella said.

"No," Dean said. "She'll make it to heaven this time, probably. Let her die."

"Why?" Bella asked.

Dean knelt and pulled Ruby's knife, the Spear of Destiny, the Fate-killing blade Balthazar had once had, the top half of the Sword of Bruncvik, and an archangel's blade out of the back of Bella's jeans. Bella smiled apologetically and Ruby glared at her.

"I'd forgive you for all of this, but not for the archangel's blade or my knife," Ruby said. "Enjoy wherever you end up."

Dean took the archangel's blade and handed Ruby her knife. Cass showed up a moment later and picked up the Fate-killing blade. Then he was gone again. Dean sighed and took the rest of the weapons. They went into the nearest village a short way and then into a small building built for one person. Then, they decided to wait. Bobby called them after a few minutes and they instantly got an earful.

"What did you idjits do now?" Bobby asked. "Why am I alive?"

"Don't know for sure," Dean said. "Working theory is God. Lots of old hits are back, including Jo. She's right here if you want to say high."

"Who else is back?" Bobby asked. "Hi Jo."

"Hi," Jo said. "Ruby, Bella was, Lucifer's up, Lilith, Azazel, Angels, lots of people."

"Ruby?" Bobby said. "Ah hell. You boys need to focus and get this over with. I'll be there at noon tomorrow. I tracked your phones."

He disconnected and Dean sighed and put his phone away. Then he leaned back and sighed. Jo went to the bathroom to wash the blood out of her hair and Ruby went to look for Samhain.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I decided on Blonde ruby because I got exactly one opinion. I also discussed the idea with the author and have figured out a way to make it work, thank God.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

Soulless666, thank you for talking to me and being convincing enough to make me re-watch those episodes. I decided that you were right.

* * *

Recruits

Dean groaned and leaned back. He had been spending the last three hours watching Sam research any and every creature they might have to face. He was fairly certain that most of them didn't even really exist but Sam wanted to be ready. Jo had gone out to use the bathroom a little while ago and Bobby wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more hours.

"We already know how to kill everything," Dean said. "Why are you researching?"

"I'm not anymore," Sam said. "I'm searching."

"Searching for what?" Dean asked.

"Death," Sam said. "We could use his help."

"No kidding," Dean said. "He could kill Samhain in a single hit then we could go home."

"I'm also searching for anything and everything that could be angels," Sam said.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Too much," Sam said. "They're everywhere."

"Great," Dean said. "What do we use to fight here?"

"I don't know," Sam said. "If we had some angel swords we'd be set."

"No kidding," Dean said. "But we don't."

"Okay," Jo said sitting down. "When I left the bathroom I found these on the ground."

She held up two angel swords and Dean grinned. She handed one to Sam and offered Dean the other but he refused holding up his purgatory blade.

"I'm covered," Dean said.

Jo nodded and looked around. They were staying in an abandoned house. It was basically just a large square room with a door leading to the bathroom.

"How long till Bobby gets here?" Jo asked.

"A while," Dean said. "Might as well find a way to keep ourselves busy."

He winked at her and she grinned.

"Sorry," Jo said. "I only take showers in the mornings. And we all know how much you hate waking up."

Dean shrugged and said, "Your loss."

"Man," Jo said smiling. "My mom would kill you if she were here."

"Then I'm both glad she's not and still miss her," Dean said.

"I know how you feel," Jo said. "But you have no idea what missing someone really is."

"You're wrong," Dean said. "You missed a lot Jo."

"Then fill me in," Jo said.

"Might as well," Sam said. "We've got time to kill."

Dean shrugged and both he and Sam knew that they would have to tell about everything, including Sam being soulless and Dean failing miserably at being a family man. Dean started by telling everything he remembered about ending the apocalypse and Sam helped when he needed it. Then Dean told about his year away from hunting and how he had been forced back into it. When he got to the part about meeting up with Sam again, Sam took over and told her about his first year soulless then about the rest of his time soulless. Then they filled her in on the slightly more recent things that had happened. When they finished, Jo stared at them as the information finished sinking in.

"None of the things that happened were your fault," Jo said. "And Dean, you didn't fail at being a family man because you weren't meant to be one. That just wasn't the right family for you."

Dean rolled his eyes and bit back a rude remark. She was trying to help cheer him up, after all. Just then, a perimeter alarm they had set up was tripped and they all looked at each other.

"Jo, run," Sam said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Trust me," Sam said.

"I' not leaving you guys," Jo said.

Dean stood and walked over then injected a sedative into her neck and hid her in the bathroom. Sam gave him a disapproving look and he simply shrugged.

"Come on," Dean said grabbing his purgatory blade. "Let's go meet our friend."

"Wonder what's taking Ruby so long to get back here," Sam said.

"God knows," Dean said. "Probably. Either way, we can't count on-"

"Don't move!" a female voice said.

Dean and Sam froze. They both knew that voice better than any they had heard in awhile. They turned and saw Ellen aiming a shotgun at them.

"Ellen?" Dean asked.

"How do you know my name?" Ellen asked. "Who are you?"

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam said. "You're Ellen Harvelle."

"No I'm not," Ellen said. "My name is Ellen McGee. Now give me one reason not to shoot you two."

"How about the war that every hunter is needed for," Dean said.

"Let the soldiers handle it," Ellen said. "We're fighting people, not deer."

Dean gave Sam an exasperated look and he shrugged.

"What's the earliest memory you have?" Dean asked.

"January first, two thousand ten," Ellen said. "Why?"

"What do you remember?" Sam asked.

"My boss told me that I was fired and I took a road trip," Ellen said.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked.

"Flew," Ellen said.

"On your own?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Ellen said. "I forgot to tell you, I'm Supergirl."

Dean rolled his eyes just as Jo walked out.

"Okay boys," Jo said. "What is...Mom?"

"Jo?" Ellen asked then collapsed and began having a seizure.

Before anyone could move, Bobby was kneeling beside her.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Dean said. "She had amnesia then saw Jo and dropped."

Ellen stopped shaking and opened her eyes to see Bobby's worried expression.

"Hey Bobby," Ellen said. "I remember you being in a wheelchair."

"Lot's changed," Bobby said. "C'mon, up ya get."

Ellen stood with his help and they all went into the building about a minute before Ruby got back and walked it. bobby and Ellen both sprung for their holy water but Sam and Dean both grabbed it.

"She's a demon!" Ellen said.

"She's helping," Sam said.

"Maybe," Dean said. "The point is, our allies are in short supply so for now leave the holy water alone."

"Sam," Ruby said. "There's something else that you don't know."

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

"I'm not the same Ruby that tried to get you to free Lucifer," Ruby said. "That was a different demon that was dragging me around and, to some extent, controlling me."

"There's another Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Kind of," Ruby said. "Either way, she's dead now."

"Why do you trust her again?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "But, I always did trust the real Ruby, somehow."

"You always believed the second Ruby too," Dean reminded him."

"Shut it," Sam said pointing at him.

"God you two fight like a married couple," Ruby said. "I couldn't find Samhain. I did, however, find an army of zombies and vampires. I figured you'd want to stop them from massacring your friends. They're about three miles south of here."

"Thanks," Sam said. "You sticking around?"

"Maybe," Ruby said. "But not right now. Right now, I have to go save your ass again."

She left and a couple minutes later, Sam, Dean, Jo, Bobby, and Ellen all left and went south in some vehicles they had borrowed. One was a Jeep and the other was a Hummer. The Jeep was only a two person ride so Dean and Jo took that while the others piled into the Hummer. As they drove, Dean turned the radio on and Jo instantly changed the station to her own.

"Driver picks the-" Dean began.

"I pick the music," Jo interrupted. "Everyone else shuts up."

"Okay then," Dean said. "So, did you make it to heaven?"

"No," Jo said shuddering.

It was probably a good thing Dean was driving because Jo suddenly burst into tears. Dean pulled over and pulled her into a hug. Jo sobbed into his chest for some time before finally managing to stop. Once she had calmed down, Dean started back toward their army of targets but his mind was still stuck on his sympathy for Jo. When they reached the city that was under attack by vampires and zombies, Dean pulled over and Sam immediately asked where he had been.

"Sidetracked," Dean said. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," Sam said. "When she said army, she meant a few hundred."

"Dang," Dean said. "We might need help with that."

"You're right," Sam said. "By the way, an old friend is waiting for you in the building over there."

He pointed to a building even smaller than the one Dean, Sam, and Jo had been staying in. When Dean got inside, he saw Benny sitting in the corner holding a purgatory blade similar to his own but curved in the other direction.

"Hey Dean," Benny said. "I hear you've got a vampire problem."

"Yeah," Dean said. "You here to help?"

"Yes," Benny said. "You know you can't do this as a human right?"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Dean said. "Do it."

Benny cut his arm then walked over and did the same to Dean's.

"You ready?" Benny asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. "I'll send Jo to get the ingredients for the cure."

"Alright," Benny said.

They clasped their hands pressing their cuts together and a moment later, Dean felt the familiar feeling of being turned. He stumbled back and Benny caught him and steadied him.

"I'm okay," Dean said.

They left the building and Dean walked over to Jo who somehow realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"I need to speak with Casey," Dean said ignoring her question.

Jo sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them and they were black.

"She's possessed?" Ellen asked.

"Not exactly," Dean said. "Casey, I need you to go get a few things for me."

"Sure," Casey said. "You got a list?"

"Sam," Dean said. "Vampire cure ingredients."

Sam handed Casey the list and Casey disappeared then Dean sighed and turned around just as Ellen's fist collided with his jaw hurting her more than him.

"Ow!" Ellen said. "Why is there a demon inside of my daughter?"

"Jo was hurt, badly," Dean said. "She was dying. Casey, that's the demon's name, volunteered to keep her alive until Cass could heal her. When he did, however, Casey somehow merged with Jo."

"Why are you a vamp?" Ellen asked.

"Because I'll need to be if we hope to survive this," Dean said.

"He's right," Bobby said.

"Fine," Ellen said. "There's a cure?"

"Yes," Dean said. "This is the second time I've been turned. I can handle it."

Ellen sighed then pulled a machete out.

"Shall we?" Ellen asked.

They all got their weapons and went into the city. After a couple of minutes of walking around, they finally reached the middle of the city and saw that the vampires had turned everyone in the city except the hunters. The hunters were all kneeling in front of the army and were about to be executed with their own weapons.

"I'll handle the vamps," Dean said. "You guys get the zombies."

Bobby handed him a machete and Dean charged into the ranks of the vamps, beheading them one after another. The hunters grabbed their weapons then attacked the vampires. Zombies streamed out of the surrounding buildings and toward the hunters as well as Bobby, Ellen and Sam. Once Dean and the hunters had finished the vampires, they turned and started fighting the zombies. After a good fifteen minutes, Dean began to wish he had thought to bring the archangel blade along with the other two angel blades, one of which Casey had taken with her.

Finally, Dean drove a stake through the last zombie and stood. He wiped his hands on his pants and looked around. He could hear and smell everyone's blood pumping through their veins, even Ruby. The humans' blood smelled excellent but Ruby's blood smelled so bad that he wanted to through up. A moment later, Casey arrived with the ingredients and gave them to Sam. Casey let Jo take control again and Dean smiled. When Casey had been in control, her blood had smelled similar to Ruby's but once Jo was in control, it changed and smelled like the other humans around him. Each person, and demon, smelled different but not by much.

Jo, was the exception. To him, she smelled like everything he loved most. The Roadhouse barroom, the Impala fresh from being cleaned, his favorite burgers like the ones Zachariah had offered him when trying to keep him happy while Sam killed Lilith. But the one thing he couldn't figure out was that she smelled like she always had more than she smelled like any of the other things. He had somehow managed to perfectly memorize the smell of her perfume.

He would have been impressed with himself if he wasn't so confused as to why that smell made him feel so calm and at peace. Despite it having been almost an hour since he was turned, he suddenly wasn't hungry at all and found it easy to focus on whatever he wanted to. They headed back to their vehicles then back to their base of operations to find Ruby waiting with Death's Scythe.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I've got a few skills," Ruby said. "By the way, I picked up a new recruit."

Just then, Meg stepped out from behind the corner.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I'll give you two guesses which of the four main females gets pregnant during the war. Bet you won't figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

Samhain

Meg's hair had been died blonde, but other than that, her host was the same. She smiled then her smile faded when she saw that Cass wasn't present.

"Where's Cass?" Meg asked.

"Fighting," Sam said. "Why are you here?"

"What does it matter?" Meg asked.

"You're a Lucifer loyalist," Dean said. "Lucifer's up and about. Why wouldn't I distrust you?"

"Fair enough," Meg said. "If you must know, I'm here for Cass. He raised me personally and asked me to help you guys."

"Cass revived you," Sam said. "How?"

"He's better with spells than Crowley is," Meg said.

"Look," Dean said. "Right now, I don't care who's on our side so long as they're honest. Let's just go inside and try to think of a new strategy."

They all went into the room and Dean realized that they would need a bigger base of operations. This one was filling up quickly. His feeling of claustrophobia increased when Jo stared behind him about a foot in surprise. Then she grinned and Dean sighed. He turned around and, sure enough, Castiel was standing about a foot behind him with five feet of room.

"Cass," Dean said repressing his emotions so that he had a monotone. "We've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies," Cass said stepping back.

"Are you here to help?" Dean asked.

"Actually I came to make sure Meg kept her promise," Cass said. "And to speak with her if she did."

"Okay," Dean said. "Everybody out. We're going house shopping."

Everyone left and Dean hesitated at the door.

"Find us when you're done...talking," Dean said suspecting what they would actually be doing.

With that said, he left. Once they were all a short distance away, Meg turned back to Cass.

"So," Meg said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping," Cass said. "And, as I recall, we had an appointment."

Meg grinned and threw herself into Cass, kissing him. Cass kissed her back but stumbled back from her momentum and bumped into an end table knocking the lamp off. Cass shoved the end table away and pinned Meg to the wall. He moved down to her neck and she laughed then pushed herself down to the floor and shoved him back onto the couch which slid a few feet. Then she hopped on top of him and kissed him again. This time her hands moved lower and so did his. He grasped the bottom of her shirt and started to slowly lift it. Meg broke the kiss and grinned at him then they both began ripping each other's clothes off.

Dean stopped after a few minutes of looking at abandoned houses with Jo. He was still a vampire but didn't mind as long as Jo was with him. Jo was happily talking about some memories she had of hunting with her mom. Dean was only half listening but Jo didn't seem to mind. Unfortunately, Dean's hunger was starting to get stronger and Jo knew it.

"Hey Sam," Jo said after calling him. "How's the cure coming?"

"I should be done by the time we find a new base," Sam said.

"Try to hurry," Jo said.

She hung up and looked around. To her complete surprise, there was a multi story house that was more than five times as large as their last one.

Jo called Ruby and told her that they had found one then called Ellen and told her the same thing as well as where to find it. She and Dean went inside to wait for them and Dean yawned just before his stomach growled. Jo paled.

"Don't worry," Dean said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," Jo said. "I'm more concerned for everyone else."

Sam and Ruby arrived a couple minutes later and Sam handed Dean a mason jar of horrible looking liquid.

"I hope the second time's easier," Dean said.

"Bottoms up," Jo said.

Dean shrugged and drained the liquid then Sam handed him a puke bucket. Dean puked black sludge into the bucket for a few seconds then collapsed.

"Dean!" Jo said.

"Hold on," Sam said.

A moment later Dean pushed himself up and looked around.

"Nope," Dean said. "Just as bad as the last one."

Sam grinned and handed Dean a rag. Dean wiped the black sludge on his face off then went to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. He finished and left the bathroom just as Bobby, Ellen, Castiel, and Meg arrived. Meg looked slightly tired and flushed. Dean grinned and leaned against the wall.

"So," Dean said. "What do we do now?"

"We need to work on finding Samhain," Jo said.

"Wow," Ruby said. "Pretty and a genius. Dean chooses well."

"Shut it Ruby," Dean said. "And what do you mean I choose well?"

"And I thought she was dumb," Ruby said.

Dean rolled his eyes then pulled the archangel's blade out of his jacket and set it next to a normal angel's blade. The angel's blade had a three sided blade but the archangel's blade had two sides.

"Who gets the archangel's blade?" Dean asked.

Everyone looked around then stared at him.

"You take it," Cass said. "When Michael or Raphael start to fight in person, you may need it. Michael is less than pleased with Sam but both he and Raphael hate you with a passion for some reason."

"Great," Dean said picking up the blade. "How long will that take?"

"Not long," Cass said. "Does anyone know where Samhain would be?"

"Probably on the biggest front line," Sam said.

"That would be the angels versus demons front line," Dean said. "He's not there though."

"He's probably going around searching for potential troops," Ruby said.

"Cemeteries," Bobby said. "Nearest one's a few miles that way."

"Good point," Dean said putting the archangel's blade in his heavy coat. "Let's go."

"Hold it Dean," Ellen said. "Do you really need that coat on here?"

"It's comfy," Dean said. "And it keeps my weapons concealed."

Ellen gave him a stern look and he sighed then took the coat off. He removed all of his weapons from it then set the coat on the couch.

"Happy _Mom_?" Dean asked.

"Very," Ellen said less than happily. "Can we go now?"

They all gathered their weapons and left the room. They got in their vehicles and those without one climbed on top. Dean drove again but his mind was very far from the road. He was stuck reliving memories of his time with Jo. Oddly enough, he never really paid much attention to her after the first meeting and the time she had pulled the bullet out of his shoulder. She had always been there for him and not once had he payed attention to her.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Jo shouted.

Dean snapped back to the present just in time to see Edger standing in front of them.

"Shit!" Dean said opening his door. "JUMP!"

Jo complied instantly and both she and Dean leapt out of the moving vehicle. Cass and Meg leapt off the top and when the Jeep hit Edger, the hood contorted and bent around him just before the Jeep exploded. Bobby swerved in his Hummer sending Sam and Ruby flying just before the Hummer rolled with him and Ellen inside. Once everything had settled, Edger pushed the remains of the Jeep off of himself then looked around and grinned.

"Hello boys," Edger said staring at Dean. "Nice to see you again. Dean. Thank you ever so much for keeping my purgatory blade sharp for me. I'd like it back now though."

"No," Benny said appearing behind Edger and swinging at his neck.

Edger spun around but Dean removed his head before he could kill Benny. Benny thanked him then handed him the purgatory blade and pulled out the one he had been using when Dean had first met him.

"Okay," Dean said. "Who wants this one?"

"Not me," Sam said. "I hate those things."

"I'll take it," Meg said.

"No," Jo said. "I will. You can have my angel's blade."

"Okay," Meg said.

Dean handed over the blade and Jo handed over the angel's blade. Then they all continued toward the cemetery. Dean's thoughts again drifted to his time with Jo but he focused on the task at hand and they soon reached the cemetery just as Samhain touched down and hands began to shoot up out of the graves.

"Samhain!" Dean shouted drawing the archangel's blade and charging froward.

Jo followed, covering Dean and after a couple seconds, Samhain threw both of them across the cemetery.

"Ruby," Meg said. "We're both witches. We can give them an opening."

"We'd do better if Cass had remembered to bring Elizabeth," Ruby said glaring at him.

Cass disappeared and a moment later was back with Elizabeth. Then he was gone again to get back to war. Elizabeth, Ruby, and Meg all began to chant in Latin. Samhain spit out a razor blade and began to walk toward them.

"Damn," Ruby said.

Dean tackled Samhain into a mausoleum that had opened to let out a zombie. They could here stone smashing and then a bone breaking then Dean swore loudly. He walked out without many obvious injuries but had a broken tibia in his hand. A zombie ran at him and he smashed what was left of the bone over its head then staked it to the ground. Hundreds of other zombies had risen and it was clear that they weren't going to be able to run away. Then, Crowley arrived and blasted all of the zombies with the power that Lilith had used so freely. Then he turned to the others.

"News from the front," Crowley said angrily. "All of the angels, everywhere, are dead. Even our dear darling Cass. Only Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael are alive."

"That's a shame," Dean said. "See you around."

Just then, Meg drove both of her angel's blades through Crowley's head and throat effectively killing him.

"Payback's a bitch," Meg said. "There. Now I just want revenge on whatever demon killed Cass."

"Why are Michael and Raphael alive?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're on the same side," Ruby said.

"Maybe," Dean said. "Either way, we need to g-"

He was cut off by Dick Roman himself showed up.

"Dick," Dean said glaring at him.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

Dick Banging

Dean switched his archangel's blade to his left hand and drew his purgatory blade. Jo drew her own purgatory blade and Dick smiled.

"There's my blade," Dick said. "I'll be taking that back now Jo."

"How do you-" Jo began.

"Cass was very informative," Dick said.

Meg crept up behind Dick and he spun to kill her. Before he could, Balthazar smashed him sideways, saving Meg by centimeters. He grinned at her on the way past then he drew Lot's Salt. When Dick Roman turned to face him again, he held the stone up and Dick grinned as two other Leviathans appeared behind Balthazar. Balthazar stepped out of the way of their attacks and turned one into salt then Gabriel appeared and smashed the other's head into goo with Mjolnir. Then he grinned at Dick.

"I'm impressed," Dick said.

"You should be," Gabriel said. "Sam."

He handed a bowl to Sam and Sam saw a sticky not on the side. He took it off and gave the bowl to Bobby.

"Let's see," Sam said. "Libera mors. Discedere."

Death appeared and stared at them all in mild interest.

"You know he wants me to kill you all," Death said.

"Count to thirty," Dean said.

Death smiled and nodded. Gabriel walked over and dropped something into the bowl and the bowl sent a shock wave of energy out. Strands of light appeared binding Death's hands then faded.

"Much better," Death said.

Death stretch his arms then walked over to Dean. He took his and Jo's purgatory blades and used one to cut his arm. Then he smeared his blood on the two blades while speaking in Enochian. The blood sank into the blades and he gave them back. Then he did the same ritual for one of each other person's bladed weapons then smiled as his arm healed. Dean was slightly creeped out seeing him smile.

"Your blades have my blessing," Death said. "They can now kill anything except me. Do me a favor and Kill Lucifer for me."

"Gladly," Sam said.

Death vanished and Dean turned to Dick.

"I'll handle him," Dean said.

He charged forward and Dick avoided the blade. After a few minutes, he punched Dean and Dean stumbled back then stood and charged again. This time, he focused more on trying to hit Dick with anything that he did trying to kill him. He punched Dick in the side of the face then kicked him in the nuts. Then he kicked him in the chest forcing him back. Dick swung at Dean but Dean ducked under the punch and stood delivering an uppercut to Dick's jaw. Dick stumbled back and Dean removed his head.

"Man that felt good," Dean said.

"It looked fun," Sam said.

"I agree," Edger said. "Now I'm in charge."

"No," Benny said removing his head.

"Nice one," Dean said.

"I know," Benny said.

They all moved into the city and began cleaning out the monsters very quickly. After a couple of minutes, they killed the last one and the demons took everyone but Benny and Dean back to their base of operations.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

Fall

Dean and Benny walked into the square halfway back to their base of operations and stopped. Azazel was standing in the center of the square. He had no weapons but was clearly waiting for Dean.

"Rematch time Dean," Azazel said.

Dean smiled and said, "Good. Because I'm really looking forward to killing you again."

"Not this time," Azazel said. "Mano a mano."

"Oh that's fair," Dean said.

"Don't worry," Azazel said. "You can use that special little bone of yours."

Dean grinned and charged at Azazel. Azazel dodged his first swing and smashed Dean backward with a kick to the chest. Dean stood and attacked again but Azazel easily avoided his swings then caught his arm and punched him in the face. Dean stumbled back and Azazel followed raining punches right and left. Finally Dean fell and Azazel stood over him and raised his hands to end it but Benny grabbed his arms.

"Tag," Benny said before throwing Azazel away.

"Okay then freak," Azazel said standing. "You first."  
Just then, Cass appeared and took Dean away leaving Benny to fight Azazel.

"Shall we?" Azazel asked.

Benny drew his own purgatory blade and charged. Azazel avoided Benny's attacks then grabbed his purgatory blade and kicked Benny away. Benny stood and Azazel threw his purgatory blade aside. Benny charged and punched him in the jaw then the stomach. Azazel stumbled back then punched Benny in the stomach and drove his knee into his face. Benny flipped up to his feet and jumped delivering a spinning kick to the side of Azazel's face. Azazel flew sideways then stood spitting out blood.

"Very good," Azazel said. "You're strong and fast. You're also better without the blade."

"I don't need it," Benny said.

Azazel charged and Benny caught his punch then head butted him hard. Azazel stumbled back and Benny began raining punches twice as fast as Azazel had on Dean. After a couple minutes, Azazel kicked Benny back and relocated his broken nose.

Benny stood and Azazel walked over to Benny's purgatory blade and picked it up.

"I tire of our fight," Azazel said.

Benny knew the fight was over but charged anyway. When he reached Azazel, he caught his arm and kneed him in the chest then the face then the nuts. Azazel flipped Benny onto his back then swung the purgatory blade. Benny rolled out of the way then tripped Azazel and grabbed his blade. He swung it at Azazel but Azazel flung him with with telekinesis then stood.

"Impressive," Azazel said. "You're better than I expected. But you will still fall."

Benny stood again as Azazel picked up the purgatory blade and Benny pulled out Death's scythe. Death had magically put it in Benny's inside coat pocket before he had left. Benny charged and blocked the purgatory blade then spun and slashed Azazel's lag. Azazel kicked him in the face then swung at his neck but Benny ducked under the blade and drew his hand back to kill Azazel. Azazel spun again and the purgatory shot through Benny's neck. The scythe returned to its master and Benny stumbled back.

"I am very impressed with your skill," Azazel said. "But now you die."

Benny fell to his knees as blood began to run down his neck and glared up at Azazel then his head rolled backward and his body fell forward.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I feel really bad about Benny. I have nothing against him and he is one of my favorite characters.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Supernatural or any of the character.

* * *

Assassinations

Lilith liked the news she was hearing. Azazel had reported about his fight with Benny and Dean and had given her the purgatory blade and had told her about Death's blessing.

"Thank you," Lilith said. "You can be my top general."

"Thank you," Azazel said.

Lilith left to meet with Lucifer and report on the progress of the war.

"How is it going?" Lucifer asked when Lilith arrived.

"Well," Lilith said. "The only hunters left in the entire world, have gone into hiding, including the Winchesters and friends. Within another week, the war should be over."

"Good," Lucifer said.

Lilith walked up behind Lucifer as if to stare out the window with him then pulled her arm back and smashed the purgatory blade into his back. Lucifer's eyes widened and his body began to shine light blue like every other angel's. Lilith stepped back and let Lucifer fall and he stared at her for a minute before the light flashed to a blinding level then faded. Lilith pulled the blade out and threw it to the side of the room where Azazel picked it up and nodded at her just before Michael appeared.

"What...how..." Michael tried to comprehend the knowledge that his oldest and strongest brother was dead.

Azazel silently walked forward and drove the purgatory blade into the top of his head. Michael died in much the same way Lucifer had and Azazel pulled the blade out then turned to see Raphael staring at them.

"You're in charge," Raphael said bowing in an effort to survive.

"Find Castiel," Lilith said. "And kill him."

Raphael smiled and nodded. Then he was gone.

"You know he'll die right?" Azazel asked.

"Yes," Lilith said. "But at least we'll know where to start looking for Dean and Sam Winchester."

"True," Azazel said. "I get Dean."

"I want Sam," Lilith said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Sorry for the short chapter but I really wanted to put this in their point of view instead of Dean and Sam hearing about it.


End file.
